Persona 4: Ticklish Detective
by GoochieGoochieGoo
Summary: A retelling of Naoto Shirogane's encounter with her Shadow Self, with a kinky twist.
1. Chapter 1

Naoto Shirogane was putting all of his training and knowledge to the test. In an attempt to lure the Serial Murderer of Inaba out of hiding, he had accepted to take part in a televised interview. It had come to his attention that those previously targeted by the killer had all appeared on the news, or had been televised in some capacity. Judging by the state Noato currently found himself in, his hypothesis was correct.

Naoto was shackled, spread-eagle, to what appeared to be an operating table. His surroundings were dark, very hard to make out any details. What he could make out was reminiscent of some sort of testing facility, a secret base or a bunker from a spy movie. Naoto struggled against his bounds momentarily, trying to discover a weak point, or to perhaps slip through them. His mind raced, as he tried to collect as much helpful data as he could. The last thing he could recall was a knock on his door back home; he had answered the door, and blacked out shortly afterwards. As Naoto continued to try recalling events, as well as to break free of the restraints, he noticed a figure looming closer, out of the shadows.

"Ah, you're finally awake, are you?" the figure asked.

Naoto got a better look at his captor as it walked closer to him. He strained his eyes, soaking in every detail. He had finally discovered the Serial Murderer, and would not let them slip through his fingers. The murderer was short, seemingly lanky, seemingly male, and dressed in a lab coat that was clearly too long for him. He appeared to be no older than Naoto was himself, which struck Naoto as odd. Could this be the Moriarty to Naoto's Sherlock? Naoto lifted his gaze to the face of the killer only to find that…

"You! You're…" Naoto stammered, as shock took hold of him

"I'm you." Finished the murderer.

The killer was seemingly identical to Naoto. Naoto's mind tried to wrap itself around this development. A twin he'd never been told of? Some form of illusion to confuse him? What could be the cause of this doppelganger's visage? And what of his cryptic response, 'I'm you'? An impossible claim.

"What do you mean 'I'm you'?" Naoto demanded, continuing to struggle against his bonds.

"Exactly that," responded the killer, "You are me and I am you. I'm your shadow."

"My Shadow?"

"Precisely. I know everything there is to know about you, from your deepest wishes…" trailed the Other Naoto, "To your darkest secret"

"My…my secret?" Naoto hesitated, "I have no secrets. My business is uncovering secrets; I do not trade in them. I don't know who you are, or how you've managed to replicate my appearance, but I do know that you are the Serial Murderer of Inaba, and I'll be stopping your game here and now"

"Impetuous talk for someone strapped to a table," chuckled the Other Naoto, "As I said, I AM you; your shadow. It's no wonder we share appearances. And as for not having secrets, we both know that's a lie."

Naoto glared at his doppelganger, trying to maintain his general composure. What was it about this person that had him so off-kilter? It usually took a lot more to fluster Naoto, but he now found his heart-rate rising, his voice was failing him, and worst of all, his mind was betraying him. He couldn't keep up with the stimulus of this conversation with "himself", and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and uncertain of the outcome of his predicament. The Shadow Naoto reached forward and lightly brushed a hand against Naoto's cheek.

"Such smooth skin…" muttered the Shadow, "and sensitive too. We've always hated it haven't we? It is a large detriment to police work, being a detective, to be so delicate."

Naoto remained silent, trying to piece together what his "shadow" was getting at.

"We've done everything we can to put forth an air of strength, of masculinity, so that we would be successful in our line of work, and to carry on the family legacy. But that's all it's been, hasn't it? An air, a façade. What better a façade than that of a genius prodigy detective, cool and collected, unshaken and mature beyond our years? It's everything we're not, isn't it?"

Naoto gulped. How could this "shadow" know his thoughts, that he wasn't what he seemed…?

"And what are we really, Naoto? What don't we want the world to know about us?" The Shadow smiled wickedly, "The truth about us is that we're not the bold young man we claim to be, we're not the 'Detective Prince' we've been labeled as. We are nothing but a frightened, sensitive little girl!"

Naoto gasped, then quickly stifled herself, not wanting to allow this shadow the upper hand. How did it know? How could it possibly have this information, this secret Naoto had been so careful to protect. It was time to try and turn the conversation around, before things got out of hand. Naoto feigned a condescending smile.

"You speak nonsense," she spat, "You are clearly not me, and I'm offended that a simpleton such as yourself would deign to compare yourself to me. You will release me now, before you do something you regret, and I'll do what I can to lessen your sentence."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" the shadow requested.

"I said: 'you're not me'…" Naoto repeated

The Shadow shot forth a hand covering Naoto's mouth.

"Well if I'm not 'you' anymore, I guess that means I'm 'me' now" laughed the Shadow. The Other Naoto was engulfed in a dark flame and began to transform before Naoto's now very frightened eyes. The Shadow now appeared as half Naoto, half cyborg, with what seemed to be airplane wings sprouted from its back.

"Why must you lie to yourself, little girl? What does it provide you but isolation and pain? You are a child, a gentle little girl, you have no place as a detective, and should run home to where your grandfather can protect you" prodded the Shadow.

Naoto winced at this claim. Then her blood boiled.

"Shut up! Shut up right now! Me, nothing but a weak and frightened child? Ridiculous!" Naoto shouted at her captor, "I am the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane, and I will make you pay for your crimes. Calling me delicate and sensitive, don't make me laugh. "

"Still you maintain your lies. Not sensitive, you say?" the Shadow shook its head solemnly, "I've already told you numerous times, I am you. Because I'm you, I know everything about you. You don't think I don't know the thing you hate most in this world? You don't think I can't prove your words false?"

The Shadow walked behind the table Naoto was strapped to, out of sight. Naoto's heart raced faster as she struggled in vain against her restraints. She could feel an uncontrollable dread rising in herself, and she hopelessly tried to convince herself that the Shadow was lying. If it wasn't, her situation was about to become much worse. As she assessed her position, she realized why she had been bound spread-eagle, and it bolstered the Shadow's claim. She felt her cheeks flush as all the pieces fell into place in her mind, and she felt a small shriek escape her throat as she felt the Shadow's hands dart forth from behind her head, knowing all too well what was about to follow…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Naoto gulped, breathing heavier now, as the Shadow casually began unknotting her tie. She had always been exceptionally uncomfortable with physical contact, and had her fair share of issues with personal space. The feeling of discomfort and unease she felt from the Shadow's arms being in such close proximity to her neck and face was almost unbearable, and the sensed presence of the Shadow, just out of sight, but clearly right behind her, made her ears warm, and she began to shift and squirm with anxiety.

"A moment ago you mentioned…" said the Shadow, as it continued its work on Naoto's tie, "'…don't make me laugh'. A Freudian Slip, perchance? Could it be that we're on the same wavelength after all?"

Naoto continued to squirm as her tie was finally removed, and the Shadow undid the first button of Naoto's shirt, spreading the collar apart to fully reveal Naoto's neck, exposing her clavicle. Feeling the Shadow's touch against her skin was quite possibly the worst feeling Naoto had ever experienced. It was hard to fully describe, but it was an absolutely cold, unwanted feeling. The shadow began to slowly stroke up and down Naoto's neck, very gently, occasionally flittering behind her ears. This was agonizing to Naoto, and she squirmed and shook, trying to defend herself in some way.

"Oh ho! What was that about not being sensitive?" mocked the Shadow, as it continued to tease Naoto's neck and ears, skittering its fingers like the legs of an insect. "Your body betrays that notion, just as you betray it with your words. Can't you see that you're at odds with yourself?"

"Sto-stop it!" Naoto managed to squeak out, trying with all the might she had left to stifle the mounting laughter inside her "Just get away from me! I-I'm not…"

"You're not what? You're not ticklish?" The Shadow knelt down behind Noato, and began to lightly scratch at Naoto's neck with its nails, caressing the curve between Naoto's neck and shoulders, and wrapping around to the back of her neck. Goosebumps began to rise on Naoto's skin and she viciously shivered.

"AH-I'm…I'm NoAHGT…Ticklish, I'm..OH!" Was all Naoto could muster, hardly convincing herself, let alone the Shadow. She was losing what little control she still had over the situation, and the more the Shadow worked her over, the less she knew she would be able to do about it.

"Lucky for the both of us, the criminal mind never works this way. If anyone ever thought to tickle you, you'd be immobilized instantly. Who would ever think to do that, that you could be so easily defeated by exploiting this simple weakness of yours, other than you?"

With this the shadow leaned in, and nibbled Naoto's neck. Naoto suddenly bucked against her restraints, and shouted. She didn't know how much of this she could possibly withstand before she'd be nothing more than a whimpering, shaking little child.

"This is what you hate most in this world, I know it and you know it." teased the Shadow, "You hate how unbearably ticklish ever last inch of your body is. How truly feminine that makes you feel, and how it takes every last modicum of control away from you. Your body can't help but writhe, your face can't help but flush and smile, your voice can't help but laugh, and your mind can think of nothing but the sensation of it all. Every last part of you gives itself over to the sensation, gives up on you, all but this 'Detective Prince' character you've crafted."

"Why are yoo-hoo doing this to MeeEEHEEHEE?" demanded Naoto. She loathed every part of her current dilemma, goosebumps now climbing on every portion of her squirming figure. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus. "Just go away-heyhay!" she giggled futilely.

"Aww, poor, wiggly little Naoto!" the Shadow clucked, "Why can't you enjoy yourself? Doesn't it feel nice to laugh? Hmm? Don't you love smiling? You really ought to do it more often…"

The Shadow's arms snaked down Naoto's trembling body, and its hands began to rake against Naoto's ribs. Naoto jumped and squealed, now thrashing, unable to resist the laughter now flooding out of her lungs. Her strength was escaping her, as she felt every rib in her ribcage teased and kneaded and clawed at. It was unthinkable torture.

"This little ribbie went to market…this little ribbie stayed home…" cooed the Shadow. With every pause in the rhyme, the Shadow would lick or nibble at Naoto's neck, continuing to attack her ribs at the same time, eventually deciding to torture Naoto's spread armpits. "Tickle, tickle, little Naoto! I want to hear your laughter! It's such a cute little laugh, very becoming for a lady such as yourself!"

Naoto was becoming delirious from the torture, hardly able to think straight through all the poking and prodding and discomfort. She shook herself back and forth as much as her bonds would allow, doing everything she could to avoid the wriggling fingers of the shadow, to shield her neck from the licking and nibbling. With every stroke on her ticklish armpits she would yank against the manacles on her wrists, praying to break free by some miracle. She was gracious for what little protection her sleeves still provided her armpits, and didn't want to think of how much worse it could be if the Shadow were actually touching the sensitive skin underneath.

"NOO NO PLEEEHEEEHEEASE NOOOO! I…I CAHAHAHAN'T…GET OFF OF MEEHEHHAHAHAHAHA" Shrieked Naoto "PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAP IT PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! AIEEHEHEHEEE! I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE! NOOOOOWAHAHAHAHHAHEEE!"

The Shadow suddenly stopped, stood, and walked around the table to where Naoto could see it again. Naoto took this welcome break to gasp for air and try to calm herself. Her heart beat against her chest like a jackhammer, and her limbs still shivered from the tickling sensations still coursing through her body. She felt her body sweating and quivering, and was ashamed of herself for letting things get this far.

"Can't stand anymore, eh?" Asked the shadow, walking over to what appeared to be a control panel littered with buttons, displays, levers, and various other dongles. "Allow me to help you off your feet then." The Shadow pressed and held on a button on the console, and Naoto felt the table she was strapped to tilt forward. The Shadow lifted its finger off the button and the table stopped, leaving Naoto angled off of the floor. The Shadow flipped a switch on the console, which caused the table to spin 180°, leaving Naoto suspended upsidedown. The Shadow walked back over to the table, and slowly began removing Naoto's shoes. Naoto's eyes shot open as horror overtook her, and she started kicking, screaming and thrashing again.

"Nooo no no no nooo noooo NOOOOO!" pleaded Naoto "Get away from there get away get away get away don't you dare don't you d-AHHH!"

Naoto's shoes and socks had been cast aside, leaving her feet entirely exposed. She felt cool air on her defenseless skin, and then like her neck before, felt the skittering fingers of the Shadow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA AAHAHAHHAHHAAAHAHHAAAHAHAHA! EEEHEHHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHHEEE WAHAAAAHAHAHAHANONONONONONON OTMYFEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEETNOOOO !"

Naoto's toes curled as her soles were stroked and tickled mercilessly. It was a sensation unlike anything she'd felt before. She kicked and wiggled her feet desperately, which only seemed to make things worse. The Shadow began to wedge its fingers between her frantic toes and twist in and out of the space between. It brought its mouth down and happily began lapping at Naoto's toes like kitten at a milk-dish. It went so far as to wrap it's tongue around her toes, zigging in and out of the grooves, then placing it's lips over them and suckling. Naoto cringed and squealed at this, giggling uncontrollably all the while, with tears welling up in her eyes. She was feeling warmer, her face was blushing profusely, her whole body now drenched in sweat and covered in goose bumps. She was tingling all over, in places she'd never tingled before, she was short of breath, her mind was delirious and the tears made it hard to see anything anymore.

This was the most helpless Naoto had ever felt in her life, dangling spread eagle upsidedown, totally defenseless to the ticklish torture that seemed like it would never end. She felt the Shadow move away from her feet and walk to the front of the table again, where it began to claw at her kneecaps, and work its way down her thighs.

"NO NOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOOOHOOOHOOING NOO GET AWAY FROM THE-OHMYGAWWWWDNO! WAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAHAEEEEHEHEHE HAAHHEEE!" Naoto was going hoarse from the screaming as her thighs were jabbed and pressed at. She could feel the effects in her loins now, and didn't know if she could maintain control of her bladder. It was all too much for her.

Suddenly the Shadow stopped, knelt down to where it could face Naoto's inverted head, and went back to tickling her neck as it spoke.

"So 'Detective Prince', what have you deduced from this experience hmm? Have you been utterly humiliated yet? Have I proved to you how very wrong you were? I think it's about time that little girls run home. I'm sure your grandfather misses you."

Naoto left her eyes closed, not wanting to look at her captor. Tears streamed down her eyes, along her forehead and into her hair. Her lip quivered, and all she could manage to do was to shake her head in the affirmative. The Shadow stood, looming over her.

"Well then, it seems our game is…now hold on a moment" The Shadow stated. Naoto opened her eyes to see what here captor was up to. It was staring at something, and a smirk crawled across its face.

"I believe I spoke too soon" The shadow grinned, "what do we have here…?" The shadow moved closer to Naoto again.

Naoto could not believe that things could continue to get worse, but knew what the Shadow referred to. Her body tensed as the Shadow began its inspection…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
